


【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第十章

by wangyan666



Category: Thor(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangyan666/pseuds/wangyan666
Summary: 现代穿越AU，双性恋家庭主义锤X同性恋不婚主义基，结局HE文案：恋爱十年之后，感情破裂双双穿越到十年前互扇耳光果断分手，大致是一心要找个女人结婚生娃的锤和一心要单身到底流连花丛的基。灵感来自韩剧《告白夫妇》沙雕预警，狗血预警，恋爱脑预警，半原创角色预警，角色黑化预警，角色死亡预警，NTR预警，雷慎入





	【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第十章

第十章 生离死别（上）

推荐歌曲10：你在终点等我——王菲  
给你我所有的温暖  
脱下唯一挡风的衣衫  
思念刮过背脊打着冷颤  
眼神仍旧为你而点燃  
我一直追寻着你心情的足迹  
被所有的人误解都要理解你  
准备好当擦亮你天际的浮云  
你却在终点等我笑里有雨滴

索尔觉得洛基说得没错，于是真的带芙丽嘉去了医院。

停好车之后芙丽嘉边解开安全带边叹息道：“索尔，为什么非要带我来做全身检查？”索尔俯身过去轻吻芙丽嘉的脸颊：“妈妈，虽然您还很年轻，但我一直很担心您的健康，您又常常在国外——我很担心您，妈妈，我不想失去您，永远都不想。”芙丽嘉感动地微笑：“天啊索尔，比我夏天离开的时候你好像懂事了好多。”索尔下车为芙丽嘉打开车门：“不变的是我对您的爱，妈妈。”

在奥丁森家的医院，芙丽嘉自然会得到最好的待遇与最高的效率，于是索尔第二天就得到了芙丽嘉的检查结果，正常又正常。索尔甚至专门驱车去问了医生：“我妈妈的心脏没问题吗？心血管之类的，都很健康吗？”医生肯定地回答：“夫人的心脏和心血管状况非常好，即使夫人已经四十岁了，她的心脏却只有二十多岁。”

虽然觉得奇怪，但这样一份检查结果总是好事，索尔松了半口气——总得等到洛基口中的那一天过去才能完全放心。

那一天芙丽嘉原本约了范达尔的妈妈、她的小姐妹去逛街，无奈索尔死活不许她出门跟头狮子一样监视了她一天，晚上又悄悄守了她一夜。

芙丽嘉醒来发现索尔给她打了好几万镑，让她随便买——这小兔崽子。芙丽嘉哭笑不得。

那一天洛基紧张地刷了一天新闻——芙丽嘉是奥丁的妻子，一旦出事一定会上头条的。

熬到零点过去依旧风平浪静，洛基对着手机屏幕微微笑出来——没有消息，就是最好的消息。

干得不错，索尔。洛基拉开一罐早就从冰箱里拿出来的啤酒，灌了几口之后发出了满足的叹息。上次喝酒还是三四个月前的事了。詹姆斯送他的啤酒还剩很多，按这个速度肯定是要过期的了——不知道是好事还是坏事呢？

生命美好，忍耐与牺牲都是值得的，无论对索尔或者洛基而言，皆是如此。

又接到管家电话的时候索尔他皱了皱眉，实在想不到有什么事要说。芙丽嘉还好好的，奥丁更是一直没病没灾硬硬朗朗地活到了十年之后。索尔当然知道改变历史按套路来讲是要付出代价的，但为了芙丽嘉，索尔在所不惜。

而索尔内心的阴暗面在他耳边说：“一个奥丁换一个芙丽嘉，你会犹豫吗？”

可能会象征性地犹豫一下吧，索尔想。从各个意义上说，奥丁都不是什么善类，以至于在那个十年里芙丽嘉死后，索尔跟奥丁彻底闹翻时撂下的最后一句话是“别动他——不要以为你动了他我就会回来做你的乖儿子，如果你动了他，奥丁，我会告诉苏格兰场是你杀了他，然后我会死在你面前。”

索尔知道奥丁不怎么爱自己，但奥丁也不能看着自己死在他面前。

好的那么问题就来了，这个令索尔不惜跟亲生父亲闹翻还以死相逼的“他”是何方神圣？

当然是洛基了（笑）。

索尔接起电话：“先生，我是索尔，有什么事吗？”

“索尔少爷，夫人刚刚去世了，现在我们在医院，先生有急事通知不到，我们只能先通知你。”

跟记忆里，一个单词都不差。

索尔打翻了一杯卡布奇诺，丢下了一起喝咖啡的女朋友简，立即赶去了医院。

医院里，索尔的哀嚎如同野兽般响彻了整个楼层。

索尔万念俱灰，出医院的第一秒看见的是在雨里站了三个小时等他的洛基。

他穿着白衬衫和西装裤从实习地点赶过来，打着一把透明的伞——可能是借的，他可没这种精致的少女心。

他的脸色跟刚刚死去的芙丽嘉一样苍白，几缕湿掉的黑色头发贴在侧颊上。雨不大，他还撑着伞，可他的全身都湿透了。

狼狈却美艳，像一缕放不下执念见不了阳光的幽魂。

索尔走到洛基的伞下，伸手紧紧抱着湿淋淋冷得要死的洛基，安静得像死了一样。

洛基攥着索尔的手避开了记者们所有的长枪短炮，拦了辆出租车，把索尔塞进后座，瞥了心如死灰的索尔一眼，关上副驾的车门认命地也坐在了后面。

索尔枕在洛基身上，想哭，又哭不出来。

洛基半抱着索尔，一下一下轻轻拍抚着他的心口，下巴抵着他被雨淋湿的金色头发，无端地想起在那个十年里某一次郊游浸湿裤脚的带着露水的野草。

那天一定也像今天一样潮湿阴暗，他们甚至忘了带伞，浑身衣服贴在身上并不好受。

洛基忍无可忍，问：“我们坚持下去的理由是什么？这样的天气不应该在家里的床上喝热可可吗？”索尔停下脚步：“哇洛基你说得好对，如果我给你做热可可的话你会允许我点一份炸鸡外卖吗？”洛基扭头就走：“成交！”

最后那天他们窝在床上度过了美好的周末。

索尔觉得给洛基拍着心口那里面的剧痛才好些了，他甚至想如果洛基可以用手撕开他胸膛握住他的心脏，说不定他会更舒服点。他红着眼睛仰起头看洛基，嗓音哑得不成样子：“洛基。”

洛基微微扯出一个笑容：“我在。”

“洛基。”“我在。”  
“洛基。”“我在。”  
“洛基。”“我在。”

“洛基，洛基，洛基——”索尔痛得一句别的话都说不出来。

“我在这里，索尔。”洛基的声音低沉坚定，一如既往。

洛基望向窗外，咬着右手食指的第二指节，想，芙丽嘉还是死了。那我，也逃不过去。

“乖乖喝了上床睡觉，没事的，我在这里，没事的。”他帮他脱掉又是雨水又是血水的衣服，送他进浴室，扒掉自己身上湿透的衣裤换上睡衣，翻遍衣橱找出件索尔能穿的衣服，然后去厨房给索尔热杯牛奶。

牛奶晾着的时候的时候索尔从浴室出来，洛基为他吹干头发，给他热牛奶和安眠药，最后温柔地搂着他，允许他枕在他身上享受一次甜梦。

索尔恍惚地觉得，洛基身上柔和清新的味道比母亲的更令他熟悉而安心。

醒过来的时候第一眼看见的还是洛基，毕竟索尔还枕着人家的大腿。洛基穿着看上去就价格不菲的丝绒睡袍，墨绿的颜色在阴雨的早晨更加沉郁。他的修长的小腿，他的白皙的胸膛，他的脸，他的唇，看上去都那么触手可及，却又相隔千里。他的黑色头发有些凌乱，看不清他的神情。

索尔想，这是十年后吧，一定是。他不过是做了个梦，一刀两断是做梦，见异思迁是做梦，芙丽嘉的再一次死去更是做梦。

公司破产了又如何呢，洛基不会那么绝情的，不会的。那晚……是自己先把话说绝了——难道还要洛基那么骄傲的人求自己不分手吗？

洛基没有看索尔，他有一口没一口地抽着烟，眯着眼睛望向窗外晦暗的天色。

索尔枕着他，他没法睡，也睡不着，整整一夜都在一根接一根地抽烟。

他在想芙丽嘉，也想他自己。

芙丽嘉是个很好心的女人，从前确定关系后不久，索尔不顾洛基的屡次劝阻非要带他去见家长——这里主要指芙丽嘉，索尔还没傻到会带洛基去见奥丁。

见到芙丽嘉第一秒洛基就想道歉走人，把她的儿子还给她。

但芙丽嘉，那位盘起一头金发还扎着一条长辫子的端庄又俏皮的美妇人，却向他招招手，笑容慈和：“过来我身边坐，小伙子。去，索尔，去厨房给洛基拿点点心。”

“索尔这个傻孩子，他跟我开玩笑说你和他在一起是为了钱。”芙丽嘉笑眯眯地，“但我却觉得，你很喜欢他哦。”

洛基的脸刷就红了，嗫嚅着说：“您……您怎么知道的？”芙丽嘉笑了：“人有三样东西是无法隐瞒的，咳嗽，贫穷和爱，你想隐瞒却欲盖弥彰。”洛基的眼睛亮晶晶的：“人有三样东西是无法挽留的，时间，生命和爱，你想挽留却渐行渐远。”

芙丽嘉像个少女一样笑起来，即使她已经四十岁，不再年轻，眼角有几条鱼尾纹——“洛基，我开始喜欢你了，索尔告诉我你是未来的大律师，但我还没见过你这么可爱的律师！”洛基没来由地有些羞怯，像孩子在母亲面前卖弄自己成就的那种羞怯。洛基低下头轻声问：“您不怪我吗？”芙丽嘉端起茶杯抿了口红茶，轻声回答：“你的意思是怪你阻挡了索尔的婚姻吗？还是怪你爱上了索尔？”

“洛基，婚姻算什么东西？”芙丽嘉脸上忽然出现了一种与她气质极不相符的轻蔑，“跟爱情比它什么都不是。你能举出多少个因地位财富不和而分道扬镳的例子，我就能举出多少个门当户对却仍然形同陌路的例子。”

“至于孩子，我相信在可预见的未来会有比较好的解决方式。你们当然都是小伙子，但也不是所有的夫妻都有孩子。那是你们的事，与我无关，我管了索尔十八年，接下来的人生都是他自己的。”

“至于你爱上索尔——洛基，没有一份爱应该被责怪，如果那是爱的话。”

“有句话我一直用来教导索尔，现在你也是我的孩子了，这句话我同样告诉你。”芙丽嘉的双眸湛蓝，与索尔如出一辙。她微笑着看向洛基含泪的绿色眼睛：“快乐才是人生的意义，而不快乐，是对生命最大的辜负。”

芙丽嘉，那个温柔的女人，慈爱的妈妈，再一次地，死了。

欲盖弥彰。渐行渐远。


End file.
